NGE: The end?
by Madork Gunna
Summary: After the third impact, what if there are more survivors than just Shinji and Asuka? Based on the movie-ending. ONE SHOT.


Just a thought: At the end of Neon Genesis Evangelion, everyone is part of the primordial soup again, and only those whose soul is strong enough can come back. I don't remember it stating anywhere that a) those souls had to be real in the first place or b) that they had to return as a human.

**[\=/]**

As a new dawn broke over a changed world, the first thing many would notice near where once Tokyo 3 stood was the giant humanoid lying dead in a sea of LCL. The second thing of note were two smaller figures, clearly human, lying on the shore next to the giant. These two humans were assuming at the moment that they were the last intelligent beings on the planet, left behind in the wake of a monstrous error. They had no idea how wrong they were.

If one was to leave these two behind, and head along the coast until one was near the mountains, one would see a tall man rise up out of the seas. Following him was a younger man, not much more than a boy, with a strange, drill shaped pendant.

"It's kinda empty here Aniki. Where 'here' is anyway."

"Aye, Simon, but that's good. On this empty land there will be room enough for all that we're going to build! Grand roads towards destiny! Towers to reach the stars! Ships to reach beyond the stars!" the tall man replied in a confident tone. The younger man looked out over the landscape.

"Still, that's a lot of land to fill…" he murmured, but deep inside he could already see it happening. First, they'd have to find more people to help, then to mine the materials, and then… Proudly, he stood next to the man he knew as 'Bro'.

"Then again, we go beyond the impossible!" he said out loud.

"For that is the way of the Gurren Brigade!" the tall man finished.

* * *

At the same time, on the Asian continent, another being woke, this one suited in a military-green armor. He immediately took cover in a nearby bush, before asking help from his most trusted companion.

"Cortana? Where the hell are we? And how did we get here?"

"Don't know Chief, I'm working on it. Strangely enough the stellar patterns seem to match... Earth. Wait, I'm picking up a human life sign, two kilometers to the west. Perhaps he or she can tell us more." she replied.

After five minutes they had come across the indicated person. It was an armored... person. Whomever he/she was was wearing an orange-yellow armor with a gunmetal green cannon in place of the right arm.

"Cyborg?" Chief asked Cortana privately.

"I have no idea, whomever it is is packing some serious shielding. Just going by the power readings I don't think we want to pick a fight here."

With that advice in mind, Spartan 117 slowly stepped out of hiding with his hands raised in a universal gesture of peace.

"Can we talk?" he asked. In response, the person nodded once, and suddenly the red helmet disappeared to show a woman's face. For the first time on his life, John was quiet not because he didn't have anything to say, but because he was stunned speechless.

* * *

Meanwhile, far to the west, near what was once the city of Las Vegas, two different figures had risen from the slime.

"Urgh. My head…" one said, a male with pale skin, a teen with a pale skin who seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

"E-Edward? Is that you?" asked the other, a female.

"Bella?" said Edward, surprised. Any questions were cut short by a screech. A screech coming from a jet black creature that suddenly surfaced not three feet from were they where lying. A long, serpentine tail with a viscous looking stinger rose threateningly, while a dual mouth seemed to taste the atmosphere. Had Edward and Bella been able to understand the psychic emanations from the creature, they would have heard it was calling out to its kin, signaling them that it had found something interesting. Namely, _prey._

_

* * *

_

"Urg... My head... I should lay off the wine..." grunted a pained, heavily-muscled man lying on the beach in the south of continental Europe. Thank the gods it was at least quiet...

"WHOOPEE! TANK RALLY!" shouted a voice, barely audible over the roar of an engine, followed by the screeching of tearing metal as several nearby cars crumpled underneath the massive weight of a main battle tank that tore through a nearby parking lot. Jumping to his full height, Leonidas' brain tried and failed to process what he was seeing. The hatch for the driver popped open, and a masked head popped out, dark red in color with black highlights on the eyes.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" the man asked quizzically. "Wait, I remember! Leonidas, memetic badass! How are you!"

"Have we met?" Leonidas asked, puzzled. The man's chariot had made him think he was dealing with Zeus or Ares, but neither God would be so childish, right? Then again, you never knew with Gods...

"Nah, canonically we don't know each other, but frankly I heard your shouting five panels away, and with all those spoofs on the web it's kinda hard to miss, and then of course there's the wonderful realm of fanfiction-" the man in red babbled on.

"Are you a God?" Leonidas asked confused, understanding only a quarter of the mans rambling.

"Me? Nope, I'm the illustrious, infamous Marc with a Mouth, Deadpool... Wait a tick, spell my name right damn you!" the man called Deadpool said, shaking his fist at the sky.

"Who are you talking to, stranger?"

"The writer, the bumbling fool misspelled my intro!"

"What intro?"

"Can't you see? Marc's supposed to be Merc! With a capital M!"

"Gods help me, I'm stuck with a madman..."

"Madman? MADMAN? This! Is! **_DEADPOÓÓÓL!_**"

_

* * *

_

On the shores of the remains of the british isles, more figures struggled to shore as well. Unlike most, these had a green complexion, muscles bulging underneath leathery skin, while a pair of red eyes surveyed the landscape.

"Wot da zog just happened?" asked one.

"I dunno." answered another.

"Well, I fink we needs ter make a good fortress first, den find out wot happened." said a third.

"Oh, and who made you da boss?" the first one spoke again.

"Ya ain't happy wiv dat? Come and get some den!" was the reply.

And all over God's Earth new beings came to be, and cautiously made their first few steps down the road of life. And should God look, He would see that all was AWESOME.

**The End(?)**

**

* * *

**

_Sources besides Evangelion:_

_Tengen Toppen Guren Lagann_

_Halo_

_Metroid_

_Twilight_

_Alien_

_300_

_Deadpool_

_Warhammer 40.000_

Needless to say, I don't own any of them.

I may add more in the future. Recommendations are welcome, with the more detailed ones having a greater chance of being included.


End file.
